


听说你是直男12

by HexQ



Category: p2p
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexQ/pseuds/HexQ
Kudos: 2





	听说你是直男12

12.Your Tour

六点，小沁把车稳稳的停在情敌家楼下，看着男朋友从楼里出来，去馄饨摊儿和老板交代了几句就转入药房，出来的时候手里多了个盒装药，还有小罐的外用软膏。她嘴角禁不住浮现出一丝微笑，想着彭磊总是这样，温柔的时候是很温柔，折腾起人来又从不手软，她几乎要拿出手机发短信问问那只小公狐狸你是不是爽翻了呀？可她犹豫了一下，最后就还是没发。  
  
彭磊拎着馄饨又走回楼里的时候，距离小沁的车子最近不过一米。可他却没有注意到她，尽管小沁半小时前刚通知过他说我待会儿来庞宽家楼下接你。她在彭磊上楼之后熟练的打开化妆包，把眼线在眼尾处挑高了一点儿，又补了一层橘调的口红。考虑到待会儿要在飞机上闷四个小时，小沁今天上了个更清透的底妆，皮肤和气色看上去好的吓人。她照了照镜子，满意的把东西装好，又抽完一根烟，才不急不缓的按了两下喇叭。  
  
“先回家收拾一下吗？还有点时间。”她柔声问着，并没有对男朋友的夜不归宿提出责难。  
彭磊看起来神情有些疲惫，但望向她的目光却难得的丝毫不带躲闪，满是一股已经做出选择并愿意承担后果的坦荡劲儿。“不了吧，直接去机场。”  
一旦出发就代表着彭磊无论做出了怎样的决定，他都要先把这次的旅行完成，就因为这是小沁期待已久的假期。彭磊在这种毫无必要的地方总是有着自以为是的体贴，让小沁在感动之余更深深的觉得受到了羞辱。  
  
于是她光彩照人的走进机场大厅，鞋跟在地上哒哒哒的扣着，如果换平常，小沁肯定会宁可自己拎箱子也要挽着彭磊的胳膊，可今天她却只是无动于衷的由着彭磊拖着箱子跟在后面，听着他又捏着那股犹犹豫豫的劲开口，“是不是该换双舒服点的鞋，毕竟是度假……” 小沁一脸惊诧的回过头，“我不穿高跟鞋不会走路。”开什么玩笑，度假和上战场有区别吗。  
  
彭磊在飞机上打起了盹，半睡半醒间想起美院毕业那会儿他们全班一起去了北戴河，庞宽只穿着条泳裤被其他同学笑说比女孩子还瘦，他就挺不服气的边笑边扑棱水花挺起小胸脯。彭磊被水光掩在后头，肆无忌惮的盯着他漂亮的肩膀，窄窄的腰，还有线条分明的蝴蝶骨，看着看着就烦躁的拉过他的手腕说你别到处乱跑了先过来涂防晒，然后防晒霜就像奶油冰淇淋一样，融化在庞宽白的发亮的皮肤上。

原来他这么早就已经用那样的目光看庞宽了吗。  
  
彭磊在一阵心悸中睁开眼睛，发现吴沁岑正笑意盈盈的盯着他，眼神温柔的像是能把他看穿。  
“干嘛呢，不睡会儿吗？”  
“看书，”小沁面前确实摊开着一本杂志，“彭磊，你是天秤座吗？”  
彭磊不明所以的点了点头。  
  
“这书上写了，天秤座男生的缺点。”她一本正经的在书本上比划着，语调有些轻快。“一是优柔寡断顾虑良多，常拖拉到事情变得更糟糕；二是不懂拒绝，如果别人主动来勾引，十有八九都会得逞； ”正当彭磊想凑过来看的时候，她啪的把杂志一合，盯着彭磊的眼睛缓缓开口，“三是自作聪明，总以为事情会有两全其美的解决方案，到最后呢，鸡飞蛋打两头落空。”说完小沁就把身上的毛毯拉到盖住肩膀的地方，天真可爱的冲他眨眨眼，又什么都没发生似的把眼睛闭好靠上了椅背。

“我睡一下。”这是彭磊在下飞机前听到小沁说的最后一句话。

当他们登上这个海岛，突如其来的广阔一下子就狠狠的的撞进了彭磊怀里，热带真是个逻辑奇怪的地方，明明那么荒凉，却就是没有冬天。他在起飞之前和落地之后都给庞宽发了短信，没什么内容，只是简单的汇报一下行程，但是直到他们在酒店里安顿下来庞宽还是没回他消息。他看着一旁把行李箱里的小裙子一件一件取出来挂进衣柜的小沁，想着还有一周，就可以结束他们之间本就不应该开始的恋爱关系，庞宽到时候会怎么选，彭磊心里也没有底，但至少，那个时候自己就有资格追他了。 

可是…现在就很想粘着他，怎么办…

彭磊看着安安静静的手机屏幕，有点委屈的把脸埋进了枕头里。早上应该亲他一下的，反正他都已经生气了。这个想法一冒出来他又赶紧摇摇头，不行，总这么想还怎么让人家喜欢你啊。正当彭磊在床上翻来覆去左右互搏的时候，手机提示音叮咚一声响起，他看到庞宽终于回了他两个字，“醒了。”

“我出去抽根烟，待会儿给你带果汁上来。”彭磊压着雀跃对小沁说了句，摸了烟盒往外走。他一边下楼一边拨着庞宽的电话，脑子里飞快的转着，他刚刚是睡着了吗，在昨晚自己躺过的那张床上睡的吗，还是在沙发上，怎么回个消息态度也这么冷淡啊……

“喂？怎么了。”  
电话很快就接通了，彭磊听到庞宽迷迷糊糊的小奶音心里瞬间就放晴了，“没怎么啊，看看你，睡的好吗。”  
“还行，你到那边了？”  
“对。你先摸一下头，看会不会有点烫，总怕你着凉。”  
庞宽乖巧的从被子里伸出小手搭在脑门儿上，“不烫。”  
“那就好。”彭磊呲着小牙乐起来，“不过感冒药还是吃两颗…感觉你嗓子有一点哑…”说到一半他就心虚的闭上了嘴，嗓子哑还不是昨晚被自己折腾的时候喊的。  
“嗯，知道了”庞宽没往别处想，倒是支支吾吾的问了他一句，“你…你什么时候回来？”  
“下周一。”彭磊特别想问庞宽你是不是想我了，但又怕把人逗急了，就随便有和他扯了点有的没的，听见庞宽蛮有精神的在和他熟练的贫嘴，觉得既踏实又心动。

“差不多得了啊，忙你的去吧。”  
“等等等等，”彭磊给人拦住不让挂，“给你买的那个，软膏儿，想着涂啊。”  
庞宽终于后知后觉的上来点害臊劲儿，小声的嗯了一下就没动静了。  
“行，还有一事儿，嗯…就是吧，我下次一定轻点儿。”彭磊还是没忍住的皮了一下，然后飞快的把电话挂断，弄的庞宽在电话另一边不知所措的把自己蒙在被子里，搞不清楚状况但是却抑制不住害羞又兴奋的小腿儿直蹬，太突然了，什么毛病啊这人。

从浴室的窗子向外俯瞰，能将酒店花园和沿海的一条小路尽收眼底。那个十分钟前说要出去抽根烟的男人此时正徘徊在这条小路上愉快的讲着电话，他的眼睛亮亮的，脸上带着柔和的笑意，虽然听不见声音，但是小沁还是能想象出那语调一定是有些孩子气的上扬着，他和庞宽说话的时候总是会这样。她盯着不远处阳光下起伏的海浪，它们周而复始的把自己变白，变碎，变得脆弱，变得没骨头，变得轻浮，变成女人，最后在嶙峋的山崖上一头撞死。她轻轻的笑着，拉起了窗帘。

晚饭后彭磊陪着小沁回到房间的露台上，他们各自占据了一个藤椅，彼此没有交流，在沉默中忠实的拥抱着自己的内心。如果用一个画框从背后把他们框起来，也会是黄昏下一对恋人相守相伴的唯美图景，海边甜蜜的气氛能够巧妙的遮掩住一切貌合神离各怀鬼胎。低纬度地区太阳总是大的吓人，霞光的浓度随着时间推移而逐步加深着，开始是橙汁，把人的眼神和身体浸泡的越来越软；后来变成了香槟，整个脑袋里所有的思想都变得柔情蜜意起来；当太阳终于坠入大海，整个海滩就变成了一杯威士忌，让人有种虚实难辨的眩晕感，灵魂跃跃欲试的挣扎在出窍边缘，该发生的事情都会在这个摇摇欲坠的时刻发生。只差一点，彭磊就要打乱自己原先的计划，提早将一切和盘托出。

小沁不知什么时候把脑袋歪在椅子上睡着了，她呼吸沉稳，睡的很熟。彭磊想起从凌晨到天亮，手机里躺着一排小沁的未接来电，就把已经打好草稿的一肚子话又悉数咽了回去。曾经他以为自己是没有心的，既然不会热烈的喜欢上谁，不如就和一个喜欢自己，又不讨厌的人在一起好了。可现在他明白了，那颗心长在庞宽身上，或者说，庞宽就是他的心。他没有办法再继续装傻，就算庞宽到最后还是不能接受他，他又怎么能允许自己，这样理所当然的占有着一份他给不出回应的爱。

彭磊凑过去轻手轻脚的抱起她，打算把人安顿到床上，可小沁就这么在他怀里醒了过来，漆黑的眼睛像只躲在针叶林间看下雨的小松鼠。“醒了？去床上吧，昨晚害的你也没休息好。”小沁狡黠的笑了一下，“以为你要对我使什么坏。”彭磊没去接这个话茬儿，只是把她妥帖的放到枕头上，“你是想就这么睡，还是我给你拿个毛巾擦把脸？”

“睡吧。”小沁应了一句，看到他点点头，也在床的另一侧躺下来。在北京的时候他们从没有过这么早就上床睡觉的时候。当彭磊的意识逐渐滑向睡眠的边缘，他感觉到有一份重量压在了自己身上，是小沁，她的眼睛像含着泪一般的亮，他们之间是那样近，彭磊甚至能感受到她呼吸的热度就拂在自己脸上，半晌，小沁笑了一下结束了这个略显漫长的对视，“我关下灯。”说着，她伸长手臂暗灭了彭磊那一侧的床灯，又缩回到她自己的枕头上，在黑暗中把身体蜷成一个小团，带着几乎是自虐的心情反复回味刚才那一瞬间彭磊的惊慌与僵硬。

啪的一声，小沁起身飞快的按亮了灯，她撒娇一般又不容拒绝的把彭磊从床上拉了起来，“突然想起还没卸妆，你陪我去嘛。”彭磊被她勾着手腕带到了浴室里，看她弯下腰打开开关往浴缸里放水，又直起身子束起了自己的长发。先是随着举起手臂的动作，露出了一截腰肢，后面干脆就顺手脱了上衣，就这么几乎一丝不挂的，站在了他的面前。

“彭磊，你看着我。”小沁的声音像氤氲了水汽一般的娇嗲，而眼神却突然之间变得凌厉，“你不喜欢吗，你舍得吗？”彭磊任凭她拉着自己的手，在她胸前和腰侧缓缓抚过。小沁在他的掌心下面扭了两下腰，灵巧又妖娆的坐到了身后的大理石台上，她微微俯视着彭磊，想仔细看看他被刺痛的表情，然后又抬起脚尖儿去勾他胯下半勃的东西。

彭磊没有退后，也没有上前，他无动于衷的站在那里，神情惨淡又木然，半晌才像终于下定决心那样，想要说出那句对不起，可他才发出第一个音节，小沁的手就猛的刮到了他脸上，干脆利落的跟柔软再挨不上半点关系，抽完这巴掌就再也懒得给彭磊一个眼神，绕开他从台子上下来，钻进盛满温水的浴缸中，头也不回的冷冷开口，“你走吧，明天一早就有回北京的航班，现在就走。”


End file.
